


Pyra is Sick of Lucifer's Sh*t

by Pyrafury



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen, Mild Cursing, No Romance, OC, argument, pyra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrafury/pseuds/Pyrafury
Summary: Lucifer has threatened to kill Pyra one too many times and she's had enough.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Pyra is Sick of Lucifer's Sh*t

Lucifer is being an annoying little shit again and Pyra has been really itching to pull out her pyromancy lately. She asks Satan what the best thing to burn would be, and he suggests Lucifer’s vinyl collection. Perfect. Absolutely perfect. After thanking him profusely, she starts to develop a plan. Lucky for her, Lucifer is out with Diavolo and won’t be back for a few hours. All she has to do is get into his office and find the targets of her plan.

All the time that she spent spying on Lucifer is finally paying off in a big way. She sneaks her way into his office and snoops around the room, being careful not to leave evidence of her search. A black box catches her attention and, upon closer inspection, she finds it filled with Lucifer’s precious vinyl records. Jackpot. She picks up the box and spills its contents onto the floor, causing some of the records to crack upon impact. Fire spits out from her right index finger and she traces the flame across the pile, melting each record until there’s nothing left but a pile of melted plastic on the floor. Extinguishing the remaining flame, she picks up the box and moves to set it back in its place, however, she doesn’t make it that far, freezing in place after hearing someone walk into the room. “Well fuck,” she mumbles, turning around only to be met with the one face she hoped she wouldn’t see.

Lucifer has his trademark smile on his face, betraying no inkling of emotion. “Pyra, I see you’ve found my vinyl collection,” he says calmly.  
She smiles and sarcastically answers, “I did, and may I just say you have _great_ taste.”  
His expression shifts to a menacing scowl, obviously meant to provoke fear in Pyra, but her smile never falters.  
She casually checks her watch and comments, “You’re back early from your meeting with Diavolo. How did it go?”  
Lucifer grits his teeth, “Not well, actually, and I was hoping to come home and listen to some music to relax.”  
Pyra feigns sadness and says, “Oh gee, I’m really sorry that your meeting didn’t go well. Is there any way I can help?”  
With that comment, Lucifer reaches a breaking point and changes into his demon form. “You have been dancing on my last nerve lately, Pyra, and this,” he gestures to the mess on the floor, “is too much,”  
Pyra’s face turns to a cheeky grin as she says, “Well, I guess I’ll just excuse myself then.”  
Lucifer almost seems surprised by her reaction, “Pyra, are you not afraid of me?”  
She shakes her head, “Nope. Never have been, never will be.”  
A menacing smile spreads across his face, “Pyra, I’m a demon, I could kill you right now and-”  
Pyra interrupts him, “Do it, motherfucker.”  
Lucifer grits his teeth hard and asks, “What did you just say to me?”  
Pyra takes long strides towards him until she is only a foot away from him, her head craned back to look him in the eye. “Do it. You keep trying to hold the fact that you’re a powerful demon over my head and I’m sick of it, so just do it,” she spits, crossing her arms over her chest.  
A shocked expression spreads over Lucifer’s face, “Pyra, I’m not sure if you know what you’re-”  
Pyra cuts him off, “I know exactly what the fuck I’m saying Lucifer and I’m sick and tired of your attitude. I’m not afraid to die and there’s nothing you could do to hurt me that would matter, so just fucking do it.”  
Lucifer is exasperated at this point, “You need to show me some respect Pyra! I am the Ava-”  
Pyra interrupts him yet again and rolls her eyes, “Yeah, yeah, Avatar of Pride, Morning Star, Diavolo’s lapdog, I know who you are, and I don’t care.”  
Lucifer almost looks offended at this and shouts, “Stop interrupting and listen to me!”  
Pyra gestures towards him emphatically and spits, “Go for it.”  
Taking a deep breath to compose himself, Lucifer states, “I am the Avatar of Pride, strongest of the Seven Princes of Hell, and you are just a human. You have no right to talk to me this way.”  
Now it’s Pyra’s turn to be offended, “Yeah, just a human who’s spent the last few months living with the Seven Princes of Hell, 4 of whom have either made attempts on my life or actually killed me. I’ve gotten almost perfect grades at RAD, all while dealing with your high-and-mighty bullshit and Diavolo’s asshattery, so you know what? I’m done with this. I’m done with you. Fuck off and leave me alone.” She uncrosses her arms and walks towards the door.  
Lucifer calls after her, “You can’t just-”  
Without looking at him, she says, “I just did,” before exiting the office and slamming the door.

Still in his demon form, Lucifer stares at the door, completely confused by this human and almost impressed that she was willing to stand up to him. Almost.

When Pyra exits the office, she finds herself face to face with the six other inhabitants of the House of Lamentation, all slack-jawed after hearing the exchange and amazed that she isn’t dead. She takes a few deep breaths to ground herself before looking at Satan and saying, “Come with me to the courtyard, I need to blow off some steam.” He follows her without question, knowing that the consequences of leaving her like this would be disastrous.

Once in the courtyard, Pyra uses her magic to spar with Satan, taking out all of her frustrations on the fourth oldest and wearing herself out until she’s calm enough to go back into the house and resume her normal activities.

**Bonus**

Still reeling from his argument with Pyra, Lucifer cleans up the mess on the office floor before sitting down at his desk and resting his head in his hands. “What am I going to do with her?” he mumbles to himself, “That girl is going to be the death of me.”


End file.
